A switched reluctance rotating machine does not include a permanent magnet or a winding wire in a rotor, and is adapted to be operated by magnetic attraction generated between the rotor and a stator. The switched reluctance rotating machine has problems of vibration, noises, and the like in principle. However, the switched reluctance rotating machine has a simple and solid structure, can also withstand high-speed rotation, and is inexpensive since the switched reluctance rotating machine does not require expensive permanent magnets such as neodymium magnets. Accordingly, in recent years, research and development for the switched reluctance rotating machine as a rotating machine, which is inexpensive and excellent in reliability, has progressed for practical use.
As a part of the progress to the practical use, a method of making the switched reluctance rotating machine have a double-stator structure is proposed in order to improve the performance of the switched reluctance rotating machine.
Patent Document 1 discloses a double-stator motor that includes a ring-shaped rotor rotating between an outer stator and an inner stator.
The rotor includes a rotor core in which a plurality of ring-shaped electrical steel sheets are laminated, a rotor base that connects the rotor core to a shaft and supports the rotor core on the shaft, and pinching members that pinch and restrain the plurality of electrical steel sheets and connect the electrical steel sheets to the rotor base. According to this structure, since bolt fastening holes do not need to be formed in the plurality of laminated electrical steel sheets, the thickness of the rotor can therefore be reduced by the lack of the bolt fastening holes.